1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to strollers and stroller seats, and more particularly to a stroller seat with an adjustable calf support.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable strollers are known in the art. A foldable stroller can be reconfigured from a set up or in-use configuration to a compact, folded configuration. The folded configuration renders the stroller more compact than the in-use configuration for easier transport and storage when not in use. Some strollers have an arm bar, a child tray, or other type of structure that traverses or extends across the toddler seat on the stroller. The structure is typically positioned above the seat bottom and forward of the seat back to allow a child to sit in the seat with the structure in place.
The positioning of the structure, such as an arm bar or a child's tray, can inhibit the degree to which the stroller can be folded. In particular, sometimes the seat back of the toddler seat folds forward and downward toward the seat bottom. However, the seat back can only fold forward until it comes into contact with the arm bar or tray. This typically will significantly limit the degree to which the seat assembly, and thus the stroller, can be folded. In particular, the stroller often would not be capable of folding very flat, were the traversing structure, arm bar, or tray be left in place.
In order to alleviate this problem, most strollers are designed so that the arm bar, child's tray, or other traversing structure is removable. When a caregiver wishes to fold the stroller, the arm bar or tray is first removed. This allows the stroller to be folded to a compact configuration. However, removal of the structure requires the caregiver to perform the additional step of manual removal of the structure prior to folding the stroller. Also, the arm bar, child's tray, or other structure must then be separately transported and stored, independent of the folded stroller. This can result in the arm bar or tray being left behind, lost, misplaced, or the like. In addition, when the stroller is unfolded for use, the caregiver must locate and manually replace the arm bar, tray, or structure on the stroller or it will not be available for use. This again requires an additional manual step prior to the stroller being ready for use.
Some strollers are provided as a modular product with a seat assembly and a stroller frame as separate units. The seat assembly can be installed on the frame for use and removed from the frame for storage, for transporting the stroller when not in use, or for replacing either the seat or the frame. Some of these types of seats can be folded in a similar manner as described above. Thus, any structure on the seat assembly would still have to be removed to compactly fold the seat, or the structure would inhibit compact folding of the seat assembly. Also, the seat back on these types of seats may be capable of folding. However, the seat back is typically not locked in the folded orientation. This can make it cumbersome to carry the folded seat assembly because the seat back may not stay folded.